


First Meeting

by cmk418



Category: Life (US TV 2007)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Charlie introduces Dani & Jane.
Relationships: Jane Seever/Dani Reese





	First Meeting

“And this is Jane Seever, my…” Charlie looked from Jane to Dani. She’d never known Crews to be at a loss for words so the sudden fumbling amused her.

“His future boss,” Jane said.

“Nice to meet you. Crews said you helped get me out. Thank you.”

Jane smiled. In that moment, something indefinable passed between them. It was something that went beyond their jobs or partner assignments.

There was a part of Dani that wanted to analyze the moment, to find the connection that she felt so strongly.

But for the moment, she’d just be content to smile back.


End file.
